


Protect

by leymedown



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Small Baby Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leymedown/pseuds/leymedown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for the prompt “I don’t need you to treat me like a baby.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect

"I don’t need you to treat me like a baby!" Wash yelled. If he weren’t sure that it would only make him seem more childish to the other freelancer, he would take off his helmet and throw it across the room. Instead he settled for crossing his arms and glaring up at Maine. Of course, the effect was lost considering his face couldn’t even be seen.

Maine just shrugged. What an asshole.  
"Yes you do!" Wash threw his hands up in exasperation, "There are so many examples I can give you! Most of those also involve kill stealing, which is incredibly rude by the way."

Wash sighed and turned away, but he could still feel Maine staring at him.

"Fine, you want examples? Today’s mission," He faced Maine again, "I literally got kicked by a stray bullet. It didn’t even leave a mark. My hand was on the trigger, I was about to shoot, then all of a sudden you tackle the guy and practically tear him to shreds. I didn’t even know you were near me! The last time I saw you, you were pummeling someone’s face in on the other side of the room! How did you even see me?"

In response, Maine raised his hands in a sign of defense. Wash rolled his eyes.

"Don’t even try to act like that wasn’t true. You did the same thing last mission, too. And that time, she was already injured! She was lying on the ground in pain! Stop acting like I can’t handle myself, that I’m too weak to take down an injured enemy! I’ve been through the same training that the rest of you guys have, and my name’s been on the god damn leader board! I’m not weak, I’m just new!"

If Wash could see Maine’s face right now, he would probably be pretty shocked by the look of shame the taller freelancer was displaying. Instead, he just saw Maine stare at the ground.

"…was worried…" Maine grumbled.

Wash sighed. “Just…stop it, okay? I’m not a child. I’m a soldier, just like the rest of you. You don’t need to worry about me, I can take care of myself.” He reached an arm out and touched Maine’s arm in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. “Alright?


End file.
